


Young Americans Continued - Rest of Season 1

by Son_of_a_Preacherman



Series: Young Americans Continues [1]
Category: Dawson's Creek, Young Americans (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Family, Graduation, High School, Partying, Secrets, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son_of_a_Preacherman/pseuds/Son_of_a_Preacherman
Summary: What if Young Americans wasn't cancelled? What if it continued on and finished at least a full season? This story seeks to answer this question.
Relationships: Bella Banks/Scout Calhoun, Hamilton Fleming/Jake Pratt, Will Krudski/Andie McPhee
Series: Young Americans Continues [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884604
Collections: Preacherverse





	1. 109 - New Girl, Old Problems

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed the seeing the character of Will Krudski in Dawson’s Creek. I later discovered he was appearing in his own spin off show and I was instantly hooked. I was so disappointed to discover it had been cancelled in its first season, as I always thought it had such great potential. However, I eventually realised, through the magic of fan fiction, I could write my own continuation, so that’s what I’ve done.
> 
> I also always thought it should have cross overs with its sister show, so I’ve done that too. It is set at the same time as Dawson’s Creek season 4. While I have endeavoured to be as consistent as possible with what was established on the show, in order to make it gel better and make the crossovers work, I have decided that the finale is set at the beginning of spring break and the existing series took place across summer, fall and winter.  
> As with my Dawson’s Creek alternate seasons, I have decided to give each season its own theme song. For the rest of season one, the theme song will remain Six Pacs by The Getaway People. This may change in season 2.
> 
> Finally, in the past two decades, society has changed a lot. Therefore, certain aspects of how Jake was presented haven’t aged particularly well. Historical fiction (and given this story is set about twenty years ago, it could be counted as such) has always walked a fine line between being true to its setting, while being sensitive to modern sensibilities. This was always in my mind as I was writing the story and hope that I have walked this line effectively.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following on from my story "A Death in the Family" Andie and her Aunt Georgia take Bella and Will back to Rawley and try to save the gas station. Meanwhile, Will, Hamlton and Bella try to help keep Jake's secret from getting out, so they can stay at Rawley academy.

Will and Scout were laying on the beach, in the sun, drying off from their morning swim, when a staff member from the resort they were staying at approached them.

“Which one of you is Mr Krudski?” they asked

“That’s me” Will replied, raising his hand

“Telephone call for you at Reception, Mr Krusdki”

“Were you expecting a call?” Scout asked

“No” Will explained, somewhat confused and unsure of who would be calling him. Only a handful of people even knew he was there. Nevertheless, he walked back to the reception to take the call. He returned a few minutes later and announced “I need to go back”

“Is it anything serious, and do you want me to go with you?” Scout asked

“No, and no. But if you could at least get me to the airport. There might be a charge for changing my return flight...”

“Of course” Scout assured him

* * * * *

As the two parted ways at the airport, Scout said “I’m really glad you came with me. I’m just sorry you couldn’t stay longer”

“Same here” Will replied “see you in a couple of weeks”

“You’re going to explain everything then, right?” Scout asked

“Of course. And if my scholarship isn’t sorted out by the time you get back, I’ll accept your offer” Will assured him. Scout breathed a sigh of relief. The two hugged and then parted ways.

* * * * *

Will and Bella were hitchhiking to Capeside, to attend a funeral

“So, who’s this funeral for?” Bella asked

“Actually, I don’t think I met the guy. He’s the father of…

An old friend of mine”

“Anyone I know?” Bella asked

“Actually, yes. Remember just after I got back, the car that pulled up and..”

“The guy who kissed you?” Bella asked, remembering the incident, with a hint of mischief in her voice

“Yeah, that’s him. That’s Jack” Will explained

“So, you’re just friends then?” Bella inquired

Its complicated. I don’t really feel like talking about it. Let’s change the subject. What’s happening with the station?” Will asked

“Well, we managed to get an injunction to stop the auction, but its still on the market, and it could be sold at any time” Bella explained

“You know, you could always ask Scout...” Will trailed off when a car pulled up, offering them a lift. They both decided not to continue the conversation in front of a stranger.

* * * * *

“Its just up here” Bella said

“This is the infamous gas station?” Andie asked

“Its just a gas station. Nothing remarkable about it” Bella replied and thought _other than the fact that its my family’s home_ , as the car pulled over. They all got out.

“Well, thanks for the ride, but I think I can walk from here” Will said

“Wait, before you go, is there anywhere to stay in this town?” Andie asked

“Well, there’s a motor inn, about three blocks that way” Bella explained

“Why do you ask?” Will inquired

“I’m thinking we might stick around for a little while” Georgia explained

“I mean, its a nice town. I just thought we could check it out” Andie said, grinning

“Well, let us know if you want to show you around or anything” Will offered

“Thanks” Andie said, smiling. They drove off together, leaving Will and Bella. Will was about to walk off, when Bella asked “Where are you going?”

“Well, I can’t go home, so I figured I’d just hang out in my dorm until classes start back” Will explained

“Don’t be silly. Come inside. At least for dinner” Bella offered

“Aright” Will conceded, when Jake and Hamilton walked passed the station

“Hey, you two” Will cried out

“Hey Will, I thought you were in the Caribbean with Scout?” Hamilton inquired

“I was, but I had to come back early. I thought you were in New York, with your mom?” Will inquired, indicating Jake

“I was, but we had a massive argument. I never got around to telling her about...” Jake explained, trialling off.

“So, now we’re just talking about what’s going to happen when classes go back.” Hamilton explained

“And as I said, Finn knows” Jake insisted

“We don’t know that. It all happened so fast, he probably doesn’t know what happened” Hamilton insisted

“Besides, too many people know” Jake replied

“Look, you can trust Bella, Scout and Me” Will insisted. Bella made the zipping her mouth shut gesture.

“And what about Sean?” Jake asked

"Leave Sean to me" Bella insisted

“And Hamilton and I can pay a visit to Finn. Just to see what he knows or doesn’t know” Will suggested

“We can?” Hamilton asked, looking at Will, and then said “We can” more confidently

“Okay, but if all this blows up in my face, just know that I really appreciate this. Because I’m not going to stick around to say it after the fact” Jake insisted

* * * * *

Finn normally lived on campus, in the teacher’s dorm. But at the moment, he was staying in a Motel. The same Motel they had directed Andie and her aunt to earlier.

Hamilton nervously knocked on the door. Finn opened the door and was surprised to see the two of them standing there, looking anxious as hell.

“What brings you two here?” Finn asked “Classes don’t start back for another week”

“We wanted to talk about...” Will started

“What you saw in the shower that day” Hamilton continued

“What I saw..” Finn began “Was none of my business…

But off the record, its not the first time like this has happened, and it won’t be the last. And Rawley Academy prides itself as a forward thinking institution. So, I think its time it took a more progressive stance on same sex relationships” Upon hearing the words, Will and Hamilton inwardly breathed a sigh of relief, but hid it well behind their poker faces.

“I’m going to bring it up at a staff meeting tomorrow, but I promise to leave your names out of it. But I’m going to need something from the two of you” Finn explained

“Oh?” Hamilton inquired, hiding his concern well

“I’m going to need you to switch rooms this term. You can room with each other, and Jake can room with Scout if you like” Finn suggested

“We’ll talk to them” Will assured him

“But I don’t think they’ll have a problem with it” Hamilton suggested.

“I’m glad to hear it” Finn said “Now, Will, I heard back about your scholarship. I posted the news on your door” Finn explained

“Good or bad?” Will asked, nervously

“Good, mostly. Its been renewed, for now, but there could be an issue later on. But we’ll deal with it when it arises. For now, I suggest you take the win” Finn stated, when the sound of a toilet flush came from out of his room. A figure emerged from the bathroom. Will and Hamilton both immediately recognised the figure as Hamilton’s mother.

“Boys, as long as we’re in the spirit of keeping each other’s secrets, I trust that this one stays between us?” Finn suggested

Hamilton rolled his eyes. “Of course” Will insisted, bumping Hamilton in the shoulder. “Yeah, sure” Hamilton said, taking the hint.

Meanwhile, Georgia McPhee was in the next room, on the phone, making inquiries about the sale of the town gas station and garage.

* * * * *

The next day, the four of them met up outside the gas station, to discuss the situation.

“Well, we don’t need to worry about Finn. He doesn’t know what he saw, and its going to stay that way” Will explained. Jake looked quizzically at Hamilton

“Yeah, pretty much” Hamilton stated, half-heartedly

“And what about Sean?” Jake asked

“No need to worry about Sean. I took care of that situation” Bella admitted, reluctantly, clearly uncomfortable

“How?” Jake asked

“It doesn’t matter. The point is, its done” Bella insisted

“Well, thanks guys. You’re the best friend a girl posing as a guy to get into an all-boys school could hope for” Jake said, sardonically

“Now that that’s taken care of, since you two don’t have anywhere else to go, why don’t you come over to my place?” Hamilton suggested “My parents aren’t home and we can raid the fridge”

“Sure” Jake said

“Sounds good” Will replied

“You’re welcome too, of course Bella” Hamilton explained

“Nah, I should get inside. We’re supposed to be meeting our new landlord later and daddy wants us to make a good first impression”

“So, the station..?” Will began

“It was sold, but it looks like we’re staying” Bella explained

“Bella, that’s wonderful” Will said excitedly, and hugged her

Then three of the four of them peeled away and Bella was standing alone, but was soon joined by her family.

A few moments later, a familiar car pulled up, and a professionally dressed middle aged woman holding a clipboard and a girl Bella’s age stepped out.

“I take it you’re Mr Banks” the woman said, extending her hand

“Yes, that’s me. Charlie Banks” he replied “And these are my daughters, Bella and Grace”

“Nice to meet you all. I’m Georgia McPhee, your new owner. Let me put your mind at ease by saying, I’m not going to be making any changes. As long as you pay your rent on time, I’ll stay our of your hair. You just keep doing your thing and I’ll do mine”

“Well, that might be an issue. We often struggle to make ends meet here” Mr Banks explained

“In that case, I will try to be as lenient as possible with you. I just have one condition” she explained

A look of concern came over Grace and Charlie’s faces. But Bella and Andie exchanged a smile, having guessed what was about to happen.

“I want you to give my niece, Andie here, a job” Miss McPhee explained

“I’m not sure we can afford..” Mr Banks explained

“Don’t worry about paying me” Andie spoke up “My aunt and I have plenty of money”

“Well, in that case, welcome aboard” Mr Banks announced

“Great. Now that’s out of the way, would you care to show us around?” Georgia asked

“Sure, this way” Mr Banks replied

Three of the five then headed inside, with Bella gesturing for Andie to hang back for a moment.

“Bold move” Bella stated “Swooping in and getting your Aunt to buy the gas station, saving the day like this”

“Actually, its in both our names. We used the money we inherited from my dad. Well, some of it” Andie replied, sneakily

“Well, I still appreciate it. I guess this means you’ll be sticking around for a while?” Bella asked

“At least until I go off to college” Andie replied

“And your Aunt?”

“You’d have to ask her” Andie admitted

“But she’s not just going to turn around and sell the station onto someone else?” Bella asked

“Of course not. I’d never forgive her if she did” Andie insisted, smiling “Besides, I’d never sell my half”

“I think I’m going to like having you around” Bella suggested, and the two of them exchanged another smile, and then followed the others inside.

* * * * *

“… and that’s what happened” Will explained to Scout, the two of them sitting in the diner with Bella

“So, just to recap, your scholarship’s taken care of, the gas station has been sold, but you’re staying and Jake is staying at Rawley, and rooming with me?” Scout suggested

“Pretty much” Will explained

“But the last part is dependant on us keeping her secret” Bella insisted

“Of course, you don’t have to worry about me. But what about Sean? What happened there?” Scout asked

“I really don’t want to talk about it” Bella insisted

“Okay, never mind” Scout assured her “But it sounds like we’re in for an interesting spring term”

“And then, we’re off to college” Will explained

“Hopefully the same one” Bella suggested

“Then maybe we should get started on some applications” Scout suggested

“Good idea, no time like the present” Bella said, and got up to leave.

“See you back at Rawley” Will said, also leaving

And then Scout was alone again


	2. 110 - Rawley Film Festival (Crossover chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun, self indulgent chapter I wrote because I could. But it also moves the overall plot along.
> 
> A film festival brings Dawson and Pacey to Rawley, where they are reunited with Will, who along with Scout are volunteering at the registration desk. Finn is the MC, Bella and Hamilton are running mics for the QandA session, while Andie and Jake are hiding away in the projection booth. But what (or who) are they hiding from?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set before the class trip chapter of my Dawson's Creek Alternate season 4.

“Name?” Will asked

“Will Krudski?” came the reply, momentarily confusing Will.

“That’s my name” he said, looking up. Once he saw who it was, he stood up in delight.

“Dawson? What brings you here? And Pacey!” He hugged each of them, before they had a chance to answer.

“What do you think?” Dawson answered, sheepishly

“Well, we were out for a drive, and we stopped for gas” Pacey replied

“Scout, I’d like you to meet my two oldest friends, Dawson Leery, and Pacey Witter.”

They shook hands.

“Dawson, Pacey, this is my friend, classmate, and until recently roommate, Scout Calhoun”

“Oh that’s right, Rawley Academy is a boarding school” Pacey observed

“But we can catch up later” Dawson stated, realising there was a queue behind them

“Right, I guess you’d better check in. I already know your name” Will replied, writing it down

“What’s the name of your movie?” Scout asked

“The Artist, The Vandal and My Daddy” Dawson replied

“Genre?” Will asked

“Documentary?” Pacey offered, and Dawson nodded in approval

Scout then handed Dawson and Pacey each a lanyard,

“Your screening is at 2.30, in room two and your QandA session is afterwards” Scout stated, and the two entered

“But there’s also quite a few other screenings on offer, and I suspect you might enjoy some of them” Will suggested

“I’ll keep that in mind” Dawson said, and he and Pacey entered the venue

“We should catch up afterwards” Will yelled as they walked off, not sure if they heard or not

* * * * *

Andie was pacing through the projection room and periodically staring through the portholes. It would still be another half an hour before any of the screenings began. All of a sudden, she saw something that disturbed her, and ducked down.

“Damn!” she couldn’t help but say aloud

“What’s wrong?” Jake asked

“I just saw a couple of people I’m avoiding” Andie explained

“Why are you avoiding them?” Jake asked

“They don’t know I’m here” Andie explained

“That doesn’t really answer the question” Jake observed

“Its complicated. I don’t want to talk about it” Andie insisted

“Okay” Jake said “Don’t worry about it”

“Let’s change the subject. I can, help you” Andie offered

“With what?” Jake asked

“With your...” Andie searched for the right word “disguise” she offered halfheartedly

“What do you mean?” Jake asked, panicking internally but hiding it well

“Never mind” Andie said, realising Jake didn’t want to discuss the subject

* * * * *

After the screening ended, the lights came up and there was a round of applause. Dawson and Pacey were ushered onto the stage by the MC, Finn.

“That was _The Artist, The Vandal and My Daddy, by Dawson Leery_. Now here to answer your questions, are director, Dawson Leery, and one of the stars, Pacey Witter” Finn announced.

There was another applause. It occurred to Dawson, how this was the complete opposite of the response he’d gotten at the last festival he’d attended.

“And now, we have an extra special treat for you all. Can the projectionists, please give us the extra special treat?” Finn said

In the projection booth, Andie pressed a series of buttons, thinking don’t screw this up. The anxiety on her face didn’t escape Jake’s attention.

A slightly smaller screen than the one used for the screening descended behind the stage, and a figure appeared on the stage.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, via video link up, all the way from...” Finn looked at Dawson. Dawson shot back a confused look.

“Chicago, I think. The film’s other Director, Miss Nikki Green”

“Hello Rawley” Nikki said

Dawson looked at Pacey, who shot back a _don’t look at me_ look. This was clearly as much a surprise to Pacey as it was to Dawson.

“So, what questions do we have, for Mr Leery, Mr Witter, and Miss Green?”

There was silence for a few moments. Bella and Hamilton both picked up microphones and looked through the crowd for raised hands, seeing none.

“Okay, I’ll get us started” Finn finally said “What made the two of you decide to become filmmakers?”

“Do you want to go first, Dawson?” Nikki asked

“Okay. I guess it was when I saw Jurassic Park as a kid. I saw the magic and wonder that film could have. I think I was about ten at the time. Ever since then, a filmmaker is all I’ve wanted to be” Dawson explained

“I’ve always been more interested in Documentaries than narrative films. But I guess I’ve always been fascinated by the power a film can have over its audience. The power to change minds and lives, and the power to change the world for the better. But I don’t really remember the moment I decided.” Nikki explained

“Alright, who wants to ask the next question?” Finn asked

Ryder raised his hand, and Bella approached him and handed him the mic.

“What was Matt Caulfield’s motive, and how do we know you’re objective?” Ryder asked

“In answer to your second question, we’ve always tried to be as objective as possible, while being mindful of our own biases. We did all live through this after all. As to Caulfield’s motivation, the only one we’re aware of is the one he stated. Anything else is speculation” Nikki said “Dawson, anything you want to add?”

“Well, just that Matt Caulfield’s lawyer tried to file an injunction, to prevent this very screening. The judge denied it on the basis that the film wasn’t defamatory and wasn’t likely to damage his character, anymore than he had already done himself.”

The room was somewhat stunned by the revelation.

“Okay, who’s next?” Finn asked, catching Sean’s raised hand and pointing Hamilton towards him

“Why did you go so far as to beat up Caulfield? Is Joey your girlfriend?”

Dawson and Pacey looked uncomfortable at this.

“I think that’s a little personal. I’ll just say that we are friends, close friends” Pacey replied

“Three of you?” Sean replied, confused. Pacey pointed to Dawson rather than saying anything. Will, who was sitting next to Scout at the back of the room, smiled at that.

“Next Question?” Finn said

“Has Joey done any artworks since then?” Caroline asked, after Bella gave her the mic

Both Dawson and Pacey were momentarily unsure how to answer.

“I don’t think she’s done any art since then” Dawson admitted

“You know, I think you’re right, Dawson” Pacey confirmed

“My question is to the two directors. How did you meet, and how did you decide to make this documentary?” It was Paige that asked, and then handed the mic back to Hamilton

“Dawson, I think I’ll let you field that one” Nikki said

“Well, we met at a film festival, about a year ago in Boston. After that, we discovered we were at the same school, so we had film class together. As to the project, it was a friend who suggested it to Joey and then to me. I knew if I was going to make it, I’d need to get Nikki’s father onboard, so it made sense to ask her to collaborate. Nikki, is there anything else you’d like to add?”

“No, that just about covered it” Nikki replied

“The next question will be the last” Finn insisted

Mrs Hamilton raised her hand, and Bella handed her a microphone.

“Where did you get all the footage from?” she asked

“I answered the last one. Nikki, your turn” Dawson said, sneakily

“Besides the interviews, most of the footage used was news footage from a story that never ended up airing. Dawson’s mother is a journalist. Or was. She was accused of bias and I think she lost her job over this. Is that right, Dawson?” Nikki asked

“Pretty much” Dawson replied

“Alright, let’s hear it for Dawson Leery, Nikki Green and Pacey Witter” Finn wrapped up. Applause filled the room, as Pacey, Dawson and Nikki waved to the crowd.

Meanwhile, in the projection room, Jake pressed a button, and the image of Nikki vanished and the screen retracted into the ceiling.

* * * * *

“I used to date both of them” Andie confessed. Jake looked back quizzically

“Not at the same time. First one, then the other. I used to live in Capeside. But I had a breakdown, well a couple of times. Anyway, I earned enough credits to take the rest of my senior year off. I’m supposed to be in Italy with my Aunt, but well..” Andie trialled off

“You’re here instead” Jake surmised

“Yeah”

“And they don’t know”

“No, they don’t” Andie admitted

“Okay, since you opened up to me...

What did you mean before when you said you could help me with my disguise?”

“I mean you’re…

I mean what are you? _trans, drag, cross dressing_?” Andie was struggling to think of the right terms

“The last one” Jake clarified

“Okay, and why?” Andie asked

“Its complicated, but the short answer is to attend Rawley Boys’ Academy” Jake explained

“But why not attend the Girls’ Academy?” Andie asked

“Like I said, its complicated. Why would you want to help me? And how?”

“Well, I have a gay brother, so this isn’t entirely outside my experience. As to how, well, I’m new to this, but I learn fast”

“Okay, but first, we need to pack up” Jake conceded

“Alright, lets do it” Andie stated, and they got to work.

* * * * *

Will and Scout approached Dawson and Pacey as they left the stage.

“Do you guys have time to catch up before you go?” Will asked

Dawson looked at his watch “We have a couple of hours. What do you have in mind?” he asked

“There’s a diner across the road” Will explained

“Good, because I’m hungry” Scout interjected

* * * * *

“So, did I hear right. Are you two friends again?” Will asked

“Yeah, I’d say so” Dawson said tentatively “Pacey?”

“Yeah, I guess so” Pacey replied halfheartedly

“Why, what happened?” Scout asked

“Short version, Joey, the girl in the documentary, went out with Dawson, then they broke up and is now dating Pacey” Will explained

“Ah” Scout retorted, taking it in. He decided not to ask how Andie fitted into all this.

“Was. Not anymore” Pacey clarified

“I’m sorry to hear that, Pace. How is she by the way?” Will asked

Pacey was silent.

“She’s good, I think. She’s applying for college at the moment” Dawson interjected.

“And you knew all three of them?” Scout asked Will

“Yeah, I grew up in Capeside, but moved away in Elementary School. I ran away from home last year, and stayed at Dawson’s place. I came back when I got into Rawley Academy” Will explained

“So, I take it you’ve know all known each other for a long time?” Scout inferred

“Oh yeah, we all go way back” Pacey replied

“How did you all meet?” Scout asked

“I don’t remember” Pacey admitted

“Well, Joey and I met because out parents were friends” Dawson explained

“But I don’t think my parents liked your parents, or Joey’s” Pacey replied “My dad is the Capeside Police Chief and Joey’s dad is currently serving a stint in prison”

“Wow” Scout replied “I can see how that would complicate matters”

“And my parents never really cared who I hung out with” Will admitted

Dawson pointed to a clock on the wall and said “I think its about time for Pacey and I...” and the three of them then stood up to leave.

“Apparently, our bus departs from in front of the town gas station. I’m guessing there’s only one” Pacey suggested

Will and Scout exchanged a smile. “We’ll show you the way” Will said

* * * * *

As the bus pulled up in front of the gas station, Scout shook Pacey and Dawson’s hand

“Nice meeting you guys” he said

Will then hugged each of them once again.

“Catch you guys later” Will said

“For sure” Pacey said

And then the two boarded the bus and left.

As the bus pulled away, it revealed Hamilton and Bella standing on the opposite side of the street.

“Hey Bella. I’m sorry we ran off like that...” Will began

“Don’t worry about it. Hamilton and I had a lot of packing up to do. Besides, I know you hadn’t seen those guys for a while”

“Where’s Jake and Andie?” Scout asked

“They were working in the projection booth, so they had a lot more packing up to do than we did” Hamilton explained

“Damn, I forgot to ask them what Andie was doing here” Will mused aloud

“Maybe you should ask her that” Bella suggested

And now Scout was really confused.


	3. 111 - Campus Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang visit an Ivy League institute in New Jersey. Will finds out some important information about college scholarships and Jake finds some literature that will prove to be very important.
> 
> Meanwhile, some of the background characters make plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: In my universe, Bromwell takes the place of Princeton University, although it is not a 1:1 correlation. Also, because I am not American, I might get some details wrong. This is based on my experiences of higher education in my own country.

Will, Bella, Scout, Hamilton and Jake exited the bus to see that their tour guide, Kerry was waiting for them.

“I take it you’re the Rawley Party?” she said

“Yep, that’s us” Bella replied

“Alright. Well, if you’ll follow me we’ll get started” And they all walked a short distance away from the bus stop.

“Bromwell University was founded in 1750 as the University of New Jersey, taking its current name in 1890. During this academic year, it has 1,514 enrolled undergraduate students, representing about six percent of applicants”

“That’s a pretty low number” Will observed. Hamilton and Scout clearly didn’t think so, from the looks on their faces.

“Its pretty normal for Ivy League institutes” Kerry explained “The low number reflects how elite and snooty they are” she added sneakily. The group smiled at this.

“Where you’re currently standing, is the Bromwell Transit Hub. It contains 6 bus stands, with 15 local routes, a shuttle bus stand for routes to other campuses and the airport, a taxi stand, and a coach stop. Remember the last one, as you’ll need to return there to catch your bus home. Don’t worry though, I’ll escort you back at the end of the tour”

“That’s very nice of you” Scout observed

“Don’t take it personally. I do it for everyone and I haven’t had a single person miss their bus home yet. Now, if you’ll turn around, you’ll see the main library. There are several others located throughout the campus, but this is the largest. And one of the largest in the world. It’s also where you go for IT help. Remember it well, it will come in handy if you end up studying here.”

They all stared in awe of the building.

“Now, if you’ll follow me, we’ll continue to the next part of the tour”

* * * * *

Grace Banks was filling up a customer at the gas station. When the customer presented a credit card, Andie swooped in and volunteered to ring it up.

She went inside and ran the card through the machine, returning a few moments later.

“Sign here, please” she said, and then the customer drove off.

“Is something wrong?” Andie asked Grace

“Wrong? Why would anything be wrong?” Grace replied, indignantly

“Because you’ve been frosty to me ever since I started here” Andie suggested

“You just, swoop in here and save the day, just like you swooped in and rang up that credit card” Grace complained

“I don’t understand” Andie said

“You and your aunt come in here, and you save the day by buying this place, but you’re just going to leave in a few months, and then what?”

“Well, I am going off to college. But you’ll still be here and you’ll keep operating this place” Andie explained

“Are you going to just sell it off again?” Grace asked, in an accusative tone

“Of course not. We’d never do that to you” Andie exclaimed

“Besides, how are we supposed to operate this place with two less people?” Bella asked

“Well, you can always hire someone new” Andie suggested

“I don’t want someone new, I want my sister” Grace cried out, and then realised she’d said too much.

“Oh, so that’s what this is about” Andie realised, and placed her arm around and walking inside.

“I’m sorry, this isn’t your fault” Grace said

“Don’t apologise. Its not your fault” Andie said, sitting the two of them down “I miss my family too. But its part of life. You eventually learn to live without people”

“But I don’t want to!” Grace exclaimed

“I know. I know” Andie said, comforting her.

Meanwhile, Sean was standing outside, just outside of earshot, but he got the gist of what was going on, and decided this would not be the best moment to speak with them.

* * * * *

“If you look to your left, you’ll see the Bromwell Art Gallery, with painting from artists, such as Van Gogh and Monet. Behind it, you can see the Football Field. To your right, you can see the Baseball field. There is also a Basketball stadium on the other side of the campus, but we won’t be visiting it on this tour”

“What a shame” Hamilton said, sarcastically

“Bromwell teams have won national championships in all three sports, but not recently. Unfortunately, we’ve been stagnating in the minor leagues for the past few decades.”

“Which is considered more important to the university, the arts or athletic accomplishments?” Hamilton asked

“That depends very much on whom you ask. Its a community with a very broad range of views, and some very passionate ones. But many are also quite indifferent.

* * * * *

“Hey, I know you. You’re Bella’s friend Sean, right?” a voice said from behind him

Sean turned around to see a girl around his age standing there.

“Yes, and you are?” Sean asked

“Paige. I’m a friend of Scout’s” she explained

“Oh yeah, I think I’ve heard of you.” Sean replied

“So, I know you know Bella. I was hoping to talk to her today” Paige explained

“She’s out of town on a campus tour today. She won’t be back until late.” Sean replied

“Aw, that’s a shame. Do you want to grab lunch?” Paige asked, to Sean’s great surprise

“Sure, why not” Sean said

* * * * *

“To your left, you’ll see the freshman male dorms, to your right, the female dorms. Behind me is the co-ed dorms and behind that is the Student Housing Co-op”

“What’s a housing co-op?” Jake asked

“Its a student house that’s managed cooperatively. That is, all students participate in the house’s maintenance and upkeep and all decisions are made democratically by everyone who lives there”

“Interesting” Jake observed

“What about frats and sorority houses?” Hamilton asked

“There are about a dozen of each scattered throughout the campus. If you look behind the male dorm, you can see one of the particularly well known Fraternities, Alpha Pi”

“Well known for their parties?” Hamilton suggested

“Well, that and they were recently nearly disbanded over sexual assault allegations.” Kerry stated matter-of-factly

The group were quite shocked

“But you didn’t hear that from me” she added “The University doesn’t like to advertise it. But I wouldn’t recommend attending their parties if you’re a girl” looking at Jake as she said so

* * * * *

“So, how do you know Bella?” Paige asked

“We go way back. I think we first met in Elementary School, but it was so long ago, I can’t be sure. How do you know Scout?” Sean asked back

“Our families have known each other since before we were born, so...”

“I see” Sean replied

“Do you know how Bella and Scout know each other? They seem very close” Paige observed

“Its complicated, and yeah, they are. I just wish..” Sean began

“Wish what?” Paige asked

“Nothing, never mind” Sean replied, not wanting to continue talking about it

“Well, on another topic, there’s a cotillion coming up. You know what a cotillion is?” Paige asked

“Sure, its a fancy dance for rich people” Sean stated

“There’s a little more too it than that. Anyway, I was going to ask Scout, but he’s probably going with Bella. So, maybe instead, you could ask me.” Paige suggested

Sean thought about it for a moment, “Yeah, I guess” he conceded

Meanwhile, Caroline was in the next booth, staring at her Sundae and sulking.

* * * * *

“Next, we come to some actual classroom buildings. To your left, you’ll see Harvey Grace Hall, home to the school of Humanities and Social Sciences, well known for its gender studies program. To your right is the Economics and Business building, which hosts the Faculty of Economics and Business, naturally, which was created in 1990, as a merging of the schools of Economics and Business management. Behind me, you’ll see Kelly Hall, which is home to the Department of Engineering and Natural Sciences. I’m sorry, I don’t have an interesting fact about it. I guess I’m not a very good tour guide” The group wasn’t entirely sure if she was joking or not.

“Sure, you are” Will insisted

“Don’t sell yourself short” Scout joined in

* * * * *

“What are you doing here?” Caroline asked angrily

“I came to apologise” Ryder said “I know I screwed up and I wanted to make it up to you”

“Forget it” Caroline insisted “You’ve said your peace and now I’m saying goodbye”

“Wait, just hear me out” Ryder begged

“Okay, but talk quickly” Caroline replied

“I’ve done a lot of soul searching and I know that I hurt you. That’s not who I want to be anymore. Caroline, please, just give me a chance to make this up to you” Ryder said, passionately

“And how do you propose to do that?” Caroline asked, sceptically

“But taking you to the cotillion. By showing you a wonderful time. By being a perfect gentleman. Afterwards, if you don’t want to see me again, I’ll never bother you again” Ryder suggested

“Okay, fine” Caroline conceded, knowing instantly she would regret it

* * * * *

“And now we are at the final stop of our tour, the main quad of the campus, featuring the original four buildings. These buildings have been repurposed multiple times over the years. The building to your left contains the Student council offices, including the Women’s, LGBT and International student support units, the clubs office and the student newspaper, which I’ve forgotten the name of. To your right, is the main administration building, containing the bursar’s office, admission’s office and the scholarships office, where I believe some of you have appointments. Behind me is the medical clinic, containing General, Psychiatric, Dental, Physio and Nutritional services, for students and staff, as well as a drug store. Believe me, if you’re accepted here, they will come in handy. There’s also the off campus Bromwell University hospital for more serious matters. Hopefully you won’t be needing it. Behind you is the Daniel Johnson Dining Hall, although many of the Dorms do have their own dining halls. That is where I’ll be waiting for you after your appointments”

“So, let’s meet back at 5?” Bella suggested, and they all nodded in agreement

“Since I don’t have an appointment, I’ll do some exploring on my own” Jake said and heading towards the student council building.

* * * * *

Jake was sitting in the empty dining hall, looking over the pamphlets they had gotten from the student council office, about HRT, the student housing co-op and support for transitioning students.

“What’cha readin’?” Kerry said, startling Jake.

“Nothing” Jake replied, defensively “Just some reading materials I picked up from the student council offices”

“Whatever it is, you looked pretty engrossed” Kerry said, and upon realising Jake’s discomfort, changed the subject “So, do you think you could see yourself studying here?” She asked

“I suppose so. I just hope that my friends and I all end up going to the same place” Jake replied

“I guess it always helps to have a familiar face or two to help you through a transition” Kerry said, the last word sticking in Jake’s mind

“Transition?”

“From high school to college. Its quite a culture shock sometimes” Kerry stated

“I can imagine” Jake replied

“But Bromwell does what it can to help freshmen settle in. And our LGBT support unit is...” Kerry trailed off

“What?” Jake prompted

“Never mind. Its none of my business” Kerry stated

At that moment, Hamilton, Bella, Scout and Will approached the two of them.

“Right on time” Jake observed, looking at the clock on the wall

“Ready to go?” Hamilton asked

“Yep” Jake replied

* * * * *

“Sorry I wasn’t a better guide. I haven’t been doing it very long” Kerry said

They all protested at this

“Don’t say that” Scout said

“You were very insightful” Bella stated

“You really made me hope that I get in here” Hamilton explained

“Confidence comes from experience” Will insisted

“Thanks guys. I’m glad you enjoyed it. I guess this is your bus”

“Thanks again for showing us around” Scout said, and then the five of them boarded the bus.

* * * * *

“So, how did your appointments go?” Jake asked

“Well, I’m a legacy, so its pretty much a given” Scout explained “That’s the short version of what happened”

“Mine was more or less the same” Hamilton said

“Well I’m not a legacy, I’m dirt poor, so in my case, its a bit of a long shot” Bella explained “but the scholarships office were great. They walked me through the whole process of applying for admission and for financial aid, as well as the actual scholarship. So, I’m pretty optimistic”

“Well, the scholarship office is part of the same foundation responsible for my Rawley scholarship” Will stated

“That’s pretty convenient” Bella observed

“Yeah, they said as long as I graduate on time, they’re more than willing to continue my scholarship through to college”

“Then I guess you’d better graduate on time” Scout said, half jokingly, never doubting for a moment that he would.

“What about you?” Hamilton asked Jake “How did your adventure go?”

“Pretty well” Jake said “I think I got a lot out of it” thinking of the pamphlets in their pocket.

“So, were all staying together? That’s the plan?” Scout asked, realising he was more or less stating the obvious

“Looks like it” Will observed

“Then I guess we’ve all got some work ahead of us” Scout replied

“And we should thank Finn for setting up this tour” Jake suggested. They all nodded in agreement.


	4. 112 - Cotillion 2 Electric Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second cotillion and everything goes well, until it doesn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: in case you’re not aware, Breakin’ 2 Electric Boogaloo is a 1984 film, that has nothing to do with this chapter. Its just a silly little meme to put ...2 Electric Boogaloo at the end of names of things.

“So Will, I wanted to thank you” Caroline began “It looks like I’m going to pass English this semester, thanks to you”

“My pleasure” Will replied “So, you know there’s another cotillion coming up...”

“And?” Caroline replied

“I was wondering if you’re going with anyone?” Will asked

“Yeah, actually Ryder asked me” Caroline stated

“And?” Will asked

“I said yes” Caroline said

“After everything…?” Will was hurt and confused

“He came to me, said begged me for another chance, said he’d change his ways, become a better person...” Caroline explained

“And you believed him?” Will asked incredulously

“No, but I’m going to give him a chance to prove it. Depending on how things go at the cotillion, I may accept what he said, or I may not” Caroline stated

“Well, okay. I just hope you know what you’re getting into” Will replied

“Will, I’m not a child. I can take care of myself” Caroline stated, slightly annoyed

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean...” Will tried to explain

“Of course not. Hey, maybe I’ll see you there with your date?” Caroline suggested

“Maybe” Will said, thinking _If I can find one_

* * * * *

“I want you to be my date to the cotillion” Hamilton announced boldly

“Really? Me? In boy mode?” Jake replied, nervously

“Sure, we can rent matching tuxedos, dance stubbled cheek to stubbled cheek” Hamilton replied, somewhat jokingly

“You want people to think you, to think we, are gay, a gay couple?” Jake asked

“Why not? I mean if that’s what it takes for us to have a public relationship” Hamilton replied matter of factually

“You’re serious about this” Jake replied, in a low voice, realising that they were in public

“Absolutely” Hamilton replied, and they then realised that Will, Andie, Scout and Bella were sitting in the next booth in the diner, and decided to say hi to them.

* * * * *

“So, Caroline is going with Ryder” Will explained to the three of them

“After what he pulled?” Scout asked incredulously

“On a related note, you’ll never guess who else is going together” Bella interjected

“Who?” Scout asked

“Sean and Paige” Bella explained

Scout rolled his eyes. “Oh wow. I did not see that one coming”

“Well, this sucks. Who are we going to go with now?” Will asked “If we even go”

“You could always go with me” Andie suggested

Will thought about it for a moment, before finally saying yes.

“And why don’t you two go together?” Andie suggested. Scout and Bella then shifted uncomfortably in their seats

“I’m sorry, did I say something wrong?” Andie asked

“No, not at all. Bella, would you be my date to the cotillion?”

“Sure, why not” Bella answered

“What is your guys deal?” Andie then asked “You have this weird vibe..” Before Andie had a chance to finish, two familiar figures were standing over them. They were Hamilton and Jake.

“Hey guys. Making plans for the cotillion?” Hamilton asked

“Yes” Andie stated matter of factly “I’m going with Will and Scout and Bella will be going together”

“Well, so will me and Jake” Hamilton explained

“So, you’re going to, um...” Will began

“Rent matching tuxedos, yep” Jake finished

“Cool” Scout replied, in attempt to hide the awkwardness of the situation.

“Well, we should really get going. We’ve got finals coming up, and Scout and I really need to study” Will announced

“Yeah, see you guys later” Scout said

“If you guys are heading back to campus, can I tag along? I should also get some studying done” Hamilton asked

“Sure” Will replied

This left Jake, Bella and Andie

“Can I ask you two something?” Jake asked

“Why not” Andie replied

“But not here. Can we go somewhere a little more private?” Jake explained

“Alright. Let’s go back to my place” Bella suggested

* * * * *

“So, what was it you wanted to ask?” Bella asked

“Remember what you said to me at the film festival?” Jake asked Andie

“Which part?” Andie asked back

“The part where you said you could help with my, er, disguise” Jake explained

“Oh, so you know about that?” Bella interjected

“Yeah, so now that we’re all on the same page, I kinda wanna take you up on your offer”

“Alright.” Andie said

“Um, okay sure” Bella conceded half-heartedly “Count me in”

“Good, because I’m thinking this might be something that continues after graduation” Jake explained

“What do you mean?” Bella asked. Andie was also curious

“I’d rather not say anymore right now. Not until I’ve figured a few things out.” Jake stated. But it was enough for Andie to more or less guess what Jake was saying. Bella was somewhat confused, but she would eventually figure it out.

* * * * *

As it happened, Andie’s Aunt Georgia was a chaperone at the cotillion and so was Finn. The two of them hit it off, and eventually shared a dance.

Ryder and Caroline were one of the first couples to arrive. Sean and Paige arrived soon after. As the two couples danced, they discussed where they would be going to college.

“So, have you decided where you’re going yet?” Ryder asked

“Dartmouth. My father went there and he speaks very highly of it” Caroline explained “What about you?”

“Columbia. Apparently going to a British University is out of the question, as far as my parents are concerned” Ryder explained, but this provoked a disapproving reaction from Caroline.

“Not that there’s anything wrong with Columbia. Its a fine, respectable institution” He said, trying to make up for the previous comment. Judging from the look on Caroline’s face, he succeeded.

“I’ve never been to a dance like this before” Sean observed “What if I...”

“Don’t worry” Paige said “Just follow my lead and everything will be fine” And the two of them began dancing

“So, I suppose you’ll be starting college in a few months?” Sean asked, trying to ease his nerves

“Yeah, I’m still trying to decide between Yale and Brown. They’re both great schools, and I got accepted into both. I’m just not sure which is the right one for me. What about you?” Paige replied

“Well, either community college or I skip college and go straight into the workforce.” Sean said

“Don’t sell yourself short. I’m sure you could...” Paige began

“Its okay, I know I’m not college material. Besides, I’m hoping Bella’s dad will teach me how to be a mechanic”

Just then, Bella, Scout, Will and Andie walked into the room

“I don’t get it. What is their deal?” Paige asked

“Um, they’re sort of related” Sean explained

* * * * *

Andie, Will, Bella and Scout decided to go as a group of four. They arrived and split into couples and started dancing. Andie and Will, for their part were really getting along, until they saw Caroline and Ryder dancing together.

“I can’t believe they’re here together after what happened” Will exclaimed, dejectedly

“What did happen?” Andie asked

“It’s a long story. I’ll explain it over a glass of punch” Will said

Meanwhile, things were more awkward between Bella and Scout.

“I can’t stand this Scout. I can’t stand not knowing answers to all the questions. Tell me you don’t feel the same way?” Bella exclaimed

“I don’t like it anymore than you. But I guess I’ve just accepted...” Scout trailed off

And then the two of them sat down, near Will and Andie. Then Jake and Hamilton arrived in their matching tuxedos and started dancing together. Every set of eyes in the room then fixed on them. This was essentially their coming out as a couple.

“Oh look” Ryder observed “A couple of fruits in suits”

“Dammit, what the hell is wrong with you?” Caroline exclaimed angrily

“Nothing” Ryder said “There’s nothing wrong with two men dancing, or anything else for that matter. I just...” And he trailed off, unable to think of an appropriate way to end the sentence

“You just think everything is a joke, don’t you?” Caroline was still angry

“Take me home, now” She demanded

“Come on, don’t be like that” Ryder implored

“Oh alright, let’s go” He eventually conceded. As a result, the two missed what would happen next.

“Hey guys” Jake said, sitting next to Will, Andie, Scout and Bella, along with Hamilton

“This is quite a shindig” Hamilton observed, nonchalantly

“Yeah, and you guys are the centre of attention” Bella observed

“That’s to be expected” Hamilton shot back “But, I don’t mind. Do you mind, Jake?”

“Not really” Jake replied “As long as were all here together, that’s what matters”

“I have a surprise for you” Hamilton whispered to Jake.

“So, I really need to go to the bathroom” Hamilton observed “And so do you two” indicating Will and Scout. The three then engaged in some awkward non verbal communication, before walking off together.

“We’ll be right back” Will finally said

* * * * *

“What is this about, because guys do not go to the bathroom together” Scout stated, annoyed and frustrated

“I need your guys help with a costume change” Hamilton said, emerging from the stall, dressed entirely differently

“This is a bold choice” Will observed, upon seeing it

“You can say that again” Scout replied, but what did you need our help with

“I need one of you to zip me up” Hamilton explained

“But then why did you ask for both of us?” Scout asked

“I don’t know, I panicked. I’ve never done this before” Hamilton said, nervously

“I wonder how Jake will react when...” Will trailed off

“Well, I guess we’re about to find out” Hamilton declared,

* * * * *

Hamilton emerged from the bathroom, flanked by Will and Scout, in a pink slip dress and high heels. Everyone was staring, but none more so than Jake. Jake approached Hamilton and said “I can’t believe you did this. How could you…

Embarrass me like this. Wasn’t it enough that everyone was already staring at us?” And slapped him across the face, and then ran off crying.

Everyone was silent and fixated upon the spectacle that had just unfolded. Everyone except for Andie, who had run after Jake.

Eventually, Hamilton realised everyone was staring at him and yelled “What’s the matter, haven’t any of you ever seen a man in a dress before???” After that, everyone returned to their business.

“Well, I guess that didn’t go as planned” Bella observed with a mixture of humour and sympathy

“I’ll live. I don’t care what anyone here thinks of me. But if Jake never speaks to me again...” Hamilton began

“I’m sure he will” Scout replied, careful to use the appropriate pronoun in public.

“Well, since my date has left with yours, would you care to dance, big guy?” Will said. The request was both genuine, but a little cheeky.

“No, I think I’ve made a spectacle of myself enough for one night. I’m going to change back and head back. Wanna come with?” Hamilton asked Will

“Sure thing” Will replied

“What about you two?” Will asked Scout and Bella

“Actually, I think I’d better get this one home” Scout suggested tentatively, and Bella nodded in agreement.

* * * * *

“So, that was a hell of a night” Scout observed

“Indeed it was” Bella replied

“So, I guess I’ll see you round”

“Are you sure you don’t want to come in for a while?” Bella offered

“Quite sure” Scout replied

“You know, we should probably look into things...” Bella started

“I’m not really ready for that right now” Scout explained “Maybe after graduation, I just have a lot on right now” Scout explained

“Of course” Bella replied

* * * * *

“So, what was the point of that?” Will asked Hamilton, the two of them having returned to their dorm, and changed back into casual clothes

“I guess I just wanted to put myself into Jake’s shoes. Try to understand his experience of...” Hamilton trailed off

“I think I get what you’re saying, but there’s obviously one big difference. People already know you as a guy” Will explained

“True” Hamilton conceded

“Plus, there was no way that dress could hide your masculine features, if you really wanted to pass for a girl, you’d have to do a lot more…” And upon seeing the look on Hamilton’s face, decided to wrap up his comments with “Er, never mind”

* * * * *

“I can’t believe he did that!” Jake exclaimed, to Andie. They were in Jake’s dorm and Jake was still angry.

“I mean where does he get off...”

“Cross-dressing?” Andie said, sneakily

“What I do is very different. Besides, he knew what I was going to wear ahead of time”

“Did he know what you were when you first met?” Andie asked

“No, but..” Jake began

“You eventually explained it to him?” Andie suggested

“Yeah, but...”

“Is it possible you’re angry because he reminded you of everything you’re trying to hide about yourself?” Andie suggested

“Maybe. But there’s something he doesn’t know. And I don’t know how he’s going to react...” Jake began

“What do you mean?” Andie asked, but then said “Never mind, its none of my business.”

“No, its okay. I have to tell people eventually” Jake explained, and then picked a pamphlet from their cupboard, and handed it to Andie. The pamphlet was titled _What is Hormone Replacement Therapy_

“Oh, so that’s what you were talking about before” Andie said, pretending she hadn’t already figured it out


	5. 113 - Will Kruski Graduate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a clerical error prevents Will from Graduating, his friends come to his aid. How far will they go to help him?
> 
> And how will Jake's Mom react when she shows up to the graduation ceremony?

“I have good news for you all” Finn announced to the class on the last day of the school year “I have the results from your finals. You all passed, which means you’ll all be graduating on Friday”

A wave of relief and joy swept over the room.

“However, I’ll need to speak to you, Mr Krudski after class” Will wondered what it could be about.

“What is it?” He asked after everyone else had left

“Will, I have some bad news. Its about your scholarship” Finn began

“Oh boy” Will exclaimed “I’m not going to like this, am I?”

“Will, your scholarship technically expires today” Finn explained

“What does that mean?” Will asked

“It means that you can’t attend graduation. Now, I’ve spoken to the foundation personally and they’re willing to grant a temporary extension, but its going to take a few weeks to process”

“And then what happens?” Will asked

“And then you get your diploma in the mail” Finn replied

“But my college scholarship, heck my college admittance in the fall is dependant on my graduating on time” Will explained, frustrated and angry

“I thought that might happen. I’m willing to work with you over the summer to resolve this, but you might have to start college a semester later, unfortunately” Finn stated, trying to sound sympathetic

* * * * *

Will explained all this to Scout, Andie, Bella, Hamilton and Jake

“I’m so sorry, Will” Bella said

“This isn’t fair” Scout stated

“You can’t let them do this to you” Andie declared

“What am I supposed to do?” Will asked “They have all the power in this situation"

“I have some ideas, but I have to go back to Capeside” Andie explained

“What for?” Jake asked

“My graduation” Andie explained

“Congratulations, Andie” Will said, hugging her

“Hopefully yours turns out to be much less dramatic” Bella suggested, also hugging her

“When will you be back?” Jake asked

“Probably sometime Saturday, hopefully you’ll have this sorted out by then” Andie suggested optimistically

“See you then” Hamilton said, shaking her hand

And then, Andie was gone. The five of them started brainstorming.

“A petition” Scout suggested “We write up a petition, demanding they let Will graduate, deliver it to the school board meeting on Wednesday”

“Good idea” Bella responded

“I’ll write it up” Scout offered

“I can print out as many copies as we need from the local copy shop” Jake explained “I know the owner"

“I’ve probably got some clipboards and pens in my room” Hamilton offered

“I want you to all know how much I appreciate this” Will stated

* * * * *

The entire next day was spent collecting signatures. Will and Hamilton canvassed the boys dorms and Jake and Scout ventured to the Girls Academy. It was good timing, because classes had finished, but graduation wasn’t for another few days, so the students didn’t have much to do besides sit around and wait. Furthermore, signing a petition is relatively easy, so almost everyone they encountered was willing to do so.

At one point, Jake and Scout encountered Paige.

“Would you be willing to sign our petition to let Will Krudski graduate?” Jake asked

“Scout?” Paige said, upon turning around to see the two of them

“Hi Paige” Scout said nervously “So, would you like to sign?”

“Sure, but who is Will and why isn’t he graduating?” Paige asked

“There was a technical hitch with his Scholarship, so the academy isn’t letting him graduate” Scout explained, then added “By the way, Jake, this is my friend Paige, Paige, this is my room-mate, Jake”

“Nice to meet you” Jake said

“Likewise” Paige said, shaking Jake’s hand, and then signed the petition

She went to hand back the petition, but then decided to hang onto it for a moment.

“Would you like some help?” she asked “Collecting signatures, I mean?”

“Actually, that would be great” Scout said

* * * * *

Hamilton and Will came upon Ryder and Caroline in the student lounge. Hamilton decided to do the talking.

“Would you like to sign our petition to let Will graduate?” Hamilton asked

“And who’s stopping you from graduating, Krudski?’ Ryder asked

“A problem with my scholarship” Will explained

“Well, we can’t have that, now can we” Ryder remarked, taking the petition and signing it, then passing it to Caroline

“Caroline, what do you think?” Ryder asked

“I think its terrible” Caroline said, signing it. Then Ryder had an idea

“Do you guys need a hand with canvassing the student body?” Ryder asked

“We could always use the help” Hamilton observed

“And not to sound ungrateful, but why would you want to help me?” Will asked, sceptically

“What else am I going to do for the next few days?” Ryder observed

“And I can canvass the Girls’ campus” Caroline suggested

“Sounds like a great idea” Will replied

* * * * *

By late afternoon, they had gathered signatures from most of the student body from both campuses. A handful of students names were absent as they were off campus that day, but almost everyone they encountered had signed. They met back at Will and Hamilton’s dorm and counted the signatures, and double checked to ensure no one had signed twice. All up, there were 117 signatures, out of the 129 students set to graduate on Friday. Not bad for a few hours work.

“I don’ t think we all need to present these” Scout suggested “Will and I can take it from here”

* * * * *

Scout nervously knocked on the faculty room door, and Finn answered,

“What can I do for you gentleman?” he asked

“We have here, a petition, signed by almost the entire student body at Rawley Academy, boys and girls, demanding that Will Krudski be allowed to graduate on Friday” Scout announced, handing him the petition.

“And what do you want me to do with it?” Finn asked

“Present it to the school board meeting tomorrow” Scout explained

“Okay, but don’t get your hopes up. There’s no guarantee that they’ll accept it.” Finn explained

* * * * *

Will, Scout, Bella, Hamilton, Jake, Ryder, Caroline and Paige were sitting in the student lounge awaiting the response. The meeting was scheduled to end at 2PM. It was nearly six.

“What’s taking so long?” Bella asked

“This isn’t unusual” Hamilton explained “Meetings often go overtime”

“But do they usually go this long?” Jake asked

“Usually, no. But there have been school board meetings that have spilled over into a second day” Hamilton explained “Its unusual, but its not unheard of”

“What do you think our chances of success are?” Caroline asked

“Knowing my dad, not good. But I’m guessing Finn will be fighting the good fight” Hamilton observed

“You know, its getting pretty late. Maybe we should go and get some dinner and regroup afterwards?” Paige suggested

“Or we could get something delivered?” Scout suggested

“I think...” Will began, but stopped when he saw Finn approaching

“I want you to all know that I put in an impassioned case on your behalf” Finn started

“Not to mention long” Ryder muttered

“Yes, the meeting went long. It proved to be a very controversial topic” Finn explained “We spent the past few hours arguing back and forth. As a result, a lot of the discussion of the Friday’s logistics had to be postponed until tomorrow”

“And what was the result of the argument?” Scout asked impatiently, echoing the mood of the room

“I’m sorry, Will. I’m sorry to all of you. The board voted by a narrow majority of 5-4 to decline the petition’s request to let you graduate” Finn explained “That said, you can attend the ceremony as an guest if you like. As for the rest of you, I guess I’ll see you all at the ceremony on Friday” And then Finn walked off.

The mood among those who remained was one of dejection and disappointment.

“This is ridiculous. We can’t just let this stand” Bella exclaimed

“But what more can we do?” Will asked, the sound of defeat clear in his voice

“I have an idea” Ryder finally said “But you’re not going to like it. It’s what you Americans call a _Hail Mary_ ”

“I don’t get it. what’s a Hail Mary”? Jake asked

“Its a football term. An all or nothing play” Scout explained “One where you put everything on the line. What do you have in mind, Ryder?”

* * * * *

It was Graduation Day for Rawley Academy, the ceremony was for both the boys and girls Academy. As Scout, Hamilton, Jake, Paige, Caroline and Ryder were preparing for the ceremony and getting dressed in their graduation robes, the crowd was gathering, including among others, Senator Calhoun, Mrs Pratt, Kate Fleming, Will, Sean and Bella. The last three were sitting together and Will and Bella had grins on their faces. Finally Sean asked “Okay, what are you three so happy about? Didn’t you just suffer a major blow?

“Just watch” Bella insisted

“… And now it is my pleasure to introduce our valedictorian for the Rawley Boys Academy class of 2001, Ladies and Gentlemen, please put your hands together for Scout Calhoun” Dean Fleming announced proudly

There was a lengthy applause, especially from Will and Bella.

“Dean Fleming, Faculty of Rawley Academy, my fellow graduates, assembled family and friends. I have learned a lot from my time at Rawley. I’ve learned the value of a good education, of good advice, and knowing when to take it and when not to. I’ve also learned the value of family and friendship. Of standing by people when the chips are down. Of knowing when to stand up and draw a line in the sand. And it is for this reason that I, and many of my fellow graduates, must decline this great honour you wish to bestow on us today. You see, my friend, classmate and former roommate here at Rawley, Will Krudski, through no fault of his own is not here on stage with us today. A clerical error has denied him that opportunity. So, as much as it pains me to say this, I must decline my diploma today, and so will many of my cohort” Scout was readung his speech, which he had spent most of the previous night writing. He then placed gently placed his mortar hat on the podium, his gown on the stage, and walked off. The majority of the graduating class then did the same. When all was said and done, only about half a dozen graduates remained on stage. The crowd and faculty watched in a mixture of shock and horror. Dean Fleming was absolutely livid.

* * * * *

In the midst of the chaos that ensued, Finn stepped down from the stage to talk to Scout.

“I hope you know what you’re doing” he said

“So do I” Scout replied

Scout then turned to address the crowd. Since he was no longer on stage, and no longer speaking into a microphone, he had to yell.

“If anyone is interested, we’re going to regroup at the park on Washington Street and discuss where we go from here”

As Scout passed his father, the elder Calhoun yelled out to him

“Son, what are you doing?”

“I thought my speech was pretty clear about that” he replied

“And what are you going to do now?” the Senator asked

“I don’t know. We’re figuring this out as we go along” Scout stated, and then walked off

Meanwhile, Mrs Pratt caught sight of Jake

“Jake, what’s going on?” she asked

“Oh hi mom. Can you be more specific?” Jake asked back

“Why are you graduating...” and then she lowered her voice “… from the **boys** academy?”

“Mom, you deserve an explanation, but I really need to go now. Can we talk about this later?”

“Alright” Mrs Pratt replied

“And you’re not going to talk to anyone about this, are you?” Jake followed up with

“Okay, I’ll wait until you’ve explained yourself, but sweetheart, this little revolution, I have to say, I’m quite proud” Jake was quite shocked by this.

The would-be graduates, along with Will, Bella and Sean then walked off. And then all hell broke loose.

* * * * *

“Ryder, can I ask you something?” Hamilton asked

“You just did” Ryder replied, smugly “but go ahead”

“You don’t like Will. Why are you a part of this?”

“You’re right, I don’t like that little pipsqueak Krudski, one bit.” Ryder explained “I’m in this for the glory. Not to mention the fun of being rebellious. Can you imagine what’s happening back at campus right now? Parents and Faculty and the Dean, all yelling at each other, blaming each other, tearing their hair out, wondering what to do. Its a delightful thought, isn’t it?”

“If you say so” Hamilton replied

Caroline, who had been standing behind the two of them, heard the whole exchange.

Once they arrived at the park, they weren’t quite sure what to do next. Everyone turned to Will and Scout asking what they were doing there.

“We wait” Scout insisted

“For what?” someone asked

“For them to back down” Scout explained

“And then what?”

“And then we all graduate again, this time with Will beside us” Scout said

“What makes you so sure they’ll back down?”

“Because, they don’t want an empty graduation class. Not with all the planning and all the family members that have come to town just for today” Scout suggested. The crowd was still sceptical.

Sensing the mood of the crowd, Hamilton pulled the video camera he had been carrying around in his bag, and lifted it up for the crowd.

“I have a suggestion” Hamilton declared “We can all record video testimonials, about Will, and how much he means to us. Who wants to go first?”

That seemed to focus the crowd on something productive. A queue started to form. Over the next few hours, dozens of students recorded messages about Will. Some of them didn’t even know Will, or didn’t know him particularly well, but just wanted to get their faces on camera. Nevertheless, Will was touched.

* * * * *

As the hours wore on, it started to get dark, so they decided to move to the gas station. The crowd had thinned slightly, so there was now enough to fit in the dining area. Hamilton and Ryder had volunteered to return to campus and report on the group’s movements and get an update on what was happening. Unfortunately Hamilton forgot the video tape. The duo returned after about half an hour, to report that the school board was currently in a state of chaos, as Ryder had predicted. But they were indeed discussing the matter and what the next steps were. Bella’s father, Charlie and sister, Grace were more than happy to host the group and even recorded testimonials, as the others had done earlier. But once again, they were faced with the same situation, there was nothing to do, but sit and wait.

Eventually, there was a newcomer. It was Georgia McPhee, carrying a stack of Pizzas.

“Who’s hungry?” She asked the crowd, as she walked in, and the crowd went into a frenzy

She then asked Andie “What’s the latest?”

“We’re still waiting to hear back” Andie explained

A while later, there was another newcomer, a local news-crew, wanting an interview with someone. Will and Scout emerged and granted their request. They explained what the situation was and what their demands were.

“It’s simple” Scout explained “We just want Will here to be able to graduate”

“And you’re all willing to risk not graduating yourselves, to ensure that happens?” The reported asked

“That’s where we are at the moment. We’re still waiting to hear back from the school board” Scout explained

“And how do you feel about all this, Mr Krudski?” The reporter asked

“I’m moved beyond words” Will replied

Just then, Hamilton emerged from inside and handed the reported a video tape.

“What’s this” she asked

“Testimonials, from Will’s classmates and friends, explaining why he’s so important to us”

“I take it you want us to broadcast this?” the reporter suggested

“Not the whole thing. Its a few hours long. You might want to edit it down a bit. I was going to give it to the school board, but I forgot to give it to them, so think you should have it instead”

* * * * *

As it happened, the school board meeting heard that there was going to be a news report about the issue on the evening news, so tuned in to watch it. The report did indeed splice in some of the many testimonials with Will and Scout’s remarks, along with Hamilton giving the tape to the reporter.

All of a sudden the phone rang. Charlie Banks had to shush the crowd, before answering it.

“Rawley Garage and Gas” he said

“I see”

“Mr Krudski, its for you” he said, handing Will the phone.

“Aha, aha...” Will gestured for a writing implement, and was handed a pencil, and began writing furiously

“I see. Alright then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye” and he hung up the phone.

Will took a moment to absorb the information, as the crowd stared on in anticipation.

“We won!” he finally announced. Relief washed over the room.

“They’ve scheduled a fresh ceremony for 11am tomorrow” he said

The crowd then cheered furiously

“Congratulations, Will” Bella said

“What a relief” Scout said, patting Will on the back.

“You guys have been amazing” Will said, mainly addressing the few people around him, but then raised his voice, so all in attendance could hear him. “All of you make this happen, all of you! And I’m so grateful” he announced.

After this, everyone went home, or back to their dorms or family's hotel rooms. After all, they had a busy day ahead of them tomorrow.

* * * * *

The next day, the second ceremony went off without a hitch. Scout had to rework his speech. He concluded with “… and I’ve also learned that sometimes you have to risk everything, knowing full well that if you fail, the results can be disastrous. Fortunately, that didn’t happen in this case, which is why I’m here today giving this speech. Thank you”

Scout then sat back down, and the girls academy valedictorian gave her speech.

After that, Finn got up and made an announcement.

“Sometimes, but not every year, we see a student pass through this academy, with such extraordinary talent an ability, we have to give that student a special award. So, it is with great pleasure, that we hereby award Will Krudski, the peer esteem award. Will, please come here and say a few words”

Will, who wasn’t expecting this, stood up and walked up to the podium.

“Wow, what an unexpected honour. I guess this past few days have been so stressful and uncertain, I’m glad it all turned out for the best. I also want to say that I am so moved by how everyone went so far above and beyond. I wouldn’t be here without you. So Thank you.”

The song _Good Riddance (Time of your Life)_ By Green Day played as the graduates names were read out and handed their diplomas.

* * * * *

After the ceremony, as many students were having their pictures taken with their families, Will was surprised to see his parents in the crowd.

“Mom, Dad..”

“You look wonderful, honey” his mom said, and then nudged his dad

“Son, I just wanted to say…

I’m proud of you” he finally said, the last part so low, it was almost a grumble. But Will understood.

“Thanks Dad” Will said, surprised

“So, do what are your summer plans?” Will’s mom asked

“I figured I’d stay with Bella” Will replied

“You know, you’re always welcome to come home”

“Thanks, Mom. I’ll keep that in mind” Will replied, but he was only being polite. He had no intention of coming home.

* * * * *

“So, son...” Senator Calhoun started “That was quite the risk you took. How did you know it would pay off?”

“I didn’t” Scout admitted “But as you’ve always told me, sometimes in life you have to take risks and sometimes you have to stand up for what’s right”

“Damn right. I couldn’t be prouder of you. But if it hadn’t worked, if you had failed, well, I just want you to know, I’d be just as proud”

“Thanks, Dad” Scout replied, and they hugged

* * * * *

“Mom, I believe you’ve met Hamilton” Jake said

“Yes, I remember you from my last visit. How are you, young man?” she asked

“Quite well, Mrs Pratt” Hamilton replied

“Now honey, are you going to explain what’s going on?” she asked her daughter

“That’s, a long story. And not one I want to have here or now” Jake admitted

“Do you want me around for this part?” Hamilton asked

“No, you can go. We’ll catch up later. We need to talk anyway” Jake explained

“About what?” Hamilton asked

“About cotillion, for a start. But we’ll talk about it later okay.” Jake insisted

“Now, mom, let’s go somewhere and talk” Jake said

“Where do you want to go, Jake?” Mrs Pratt asked

“As far away from here as possible” Jake replied

* * * * *

Later that day, Rawley public high school had its graduation ceremony, where Bella and Sean graduated. Will, Scout and Bella’s family were in the audience. This was a much more sedate affair than the previous two ceremonies. There were speeches, and then the diplomas were handed out, to the same Green Day song as the previous ceremony, which Will and Scout both noticed.

While they were waiting for the ceremony to begin, Sean asked Bella “So did you have a chance to ask your dad about what we talked about?” and Bella replied “No, and I’m not going to. You should talk to him yourself” with a hint of frustration.

Andie arrived during the ceremony, found Will and the others in the crowd and sat next to them. Once the ceremony was complete, Andie was brought up to speed on the events of the past few days.

“Wow, what a crazy story!” Andie exclaimed

“Not nearly as crazy as, some of the things that have happened here over the past year” Scout observed. Sean and Bella then approached the duo, still dressed in regalia. Will took some photos of the two, and of Bella with her family. Sean then went to join his family.

Andie then asked Scout to elaborate on what he meant by his earlier comment.

“Do you remember a while ago, when you asked what Scout’s and my **deal** was?” Bella prompted

“Yeah?” Andie replied

“Well, it turns out Bella and I are sort of related” Scout explained

“Sort of?” Andie replied, confused

“It turns out my dad, the man that raised me, isn’t actually my biological father” Bella explained

“My dad is” Scout finished

“Wow, are you sure about this?” Andie asked

“Not entirely. No one really wants to talk about it” Will explained

“Please don’t tell anyone this” Bella pleaded

“Of course not” Andie replied, then gestured zipping her mouth shut

* * * * *

“Okay, where do I start?” Jake began. They were at the same place they'd had lunch during Mrs Pratt's last visit.

“Last fall, when you enrolled me at Rawley Academy, I hacked into the enrolment records and switched my enrolment, and my gender”

“Well, I figured that much” Mrs Pratt responded “What I don’t get is why”

“At first, I thought I was doing it to get back at you for all the years of neglect and lack of attention…

But the more I did it, the more natural and normal it began to feel. That didn’t mean it was easy, I was always stressed about people finding out, and if I passed. But I think this is who I was meant to be” Jake explained

“Does Hamilton know?” Jake’s mom asked

“I’m not finished yet. A while ago, I came across a pamphlet about HRT, what it is, what it does, and a lot of things started to fall into place. So, I’m seeing a specialist in Carson next week”

“How much of this does Hamilton know?” she demanded

“He knows about the cross dressing and the phoney enrolment, but not about the last part. I’m going to tell him tonight”

“Is that all?”

“I think so”

Mrs Pratt spent a moment taking in this new knowledge.

“Well, I knew something was up during my last visit, but I never suspected…

Jake, I’m quite open minded, so I can accept this. I can accept you, like this. But if this is worth doing, its worth doing right. I’m going to make some phone calls and get you booked in with the best specialist in the five boroughs, for this, sort of thing.” She said tentatively, trying to sound supportive.

“Mom…

Thanks for being so understanding about this” Jake replied

“I just hope Mr Fleming is too, for your sake” Mrs Pratt replied.

* * * * *

A familiar car pulled up at the gas station, and three people stepped out.

“Hey Jack” Bella said, upon recognising him

“Hey, is Will around?” Jack asked

“I’m right here” Will said “Its good to see you again”

“Hi Jack” a voice said from behind Jack. He spun around to see that it was Andie.

“Wait, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Italy” Jack said, shocked

“Well, its a long story...” Andie began

Before she had a chance to continue, she felt two sets of arms wrapped around her. They belonged to Joey and Jen.

“Aw, I missed you guys too” Andie said, hugging them back.

“Hey guys, a friend of mine is holding a graduation party that we’re already late for. Perhaps we could continue this there” Will suggested


	6. EPILOGUE - End of School Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton throws a party to celebrate graduation and his parents being out of town. But he gets the shock of a lifetime when Jake reveals a secret.  
> Meanwhile, Joey Potter (from Dawson's Creek) offers to help Bella and Scout find answers to the questions that have been plaguing them.  
> Finally, Jack finds out why Andie has been in Rawley and not Italy and Will tries to mediate the situation.

“I’d like to thank you all for coming to my home this evening, on the occasion of my parents being out of town” Hamilton announced “And congratulations to all of you who have just graduated. So, I think its time for us all to celebrate!!!” he said excitedly, and pushed a button on his laptop, and the song _School’s Out_ by Alice Cooper began blasting through the house.

No sooner had he done this, then he was dragged by the hand into a room, which he eventually realised was his room, and the hand dragging him belonged to Jake. Someone else was being dragged. He eventually realised it was Andie McPhee.

“Okay, what’s going on?” Hamilton demanded

“I have to tell you something. Something important” Jake explained, nervously

“And why is she here?” Hamilton asked, assuming Andie didn’t know either

“Because she already knows. And I wanted someone here when I told you that already know” Jake explained, sounding more and more anxious

Andie just nodded, as if this was all completely normal and natural.

“Okay. This sounds important. What is it?” Hamilton asked

“Have you heard of HRT?” Jake asked

“HRT, is that an acronym?” Hamilton replied, and he began to sound nervous himself

“Yes, it stand for Hormone Replacement Therapy” Jake explained

“Oh yeah, I know that. Isn’t that a treatment for pre-op transexuals, to adjust their hormone levels, right?” Hamilton replied, thinking himself pretty smart.

“Yeah, but not just that. Sometimes people get it with no intention of having surgery, or only get decide to get the surgery afterwards” Jake explained

“Why are you telling me this?” Hamilton demanded

“Because, I’ve decided to do it” Jake explained

“Do what?” Hamilton was confused

“Start taking T” Jake explained, Hamilton gave a confused look

“Testosterone” Jake clarified

“So, you are going to…

…to become…”

Hamilton turned to leave

“I need to think about this” he said and left the room

“How do you think that went?” Andie asked

“Better than I expected actually” Jake admitted

“Well, I need to talk to my brother. Are you going to be alright…?” Andie trailed off

“Yeah, go” Jake declared

* * * * *

“Joey, allow me to introduce Scout Calhoun, Scout, this is Joey” Bella said, introducing the two

“Oh, I’ve heard of you. Dawson and Pacey’s, friend, right?”

“Yeah, you’re Bella’s, well, its complicated, right?” Joey replied

“You know, don’t you?” Scout replied

“That you two are, related? Yeah, I heard” Joey explained

“We’re not entirely clear on a few points though” Scout replied

“And the only people that do know aren’t talking” Bella explained

“Maybe I can help you with this. Do either of you have a cell phone?” Joey asked

They both shook their heads. Joey was somewhat surprised.

“Okay, well lets go find a house phone” Joey suggested

* * * * *

Hamilton came racing out of his room, and bumped into Jack.

“Hey Jack, what brings you here?” Hamilton asked

“I’m just passing through, visiting, some people” Jack replied, evasively “You?”

“I live here. This is my house and my party” Hamilton explained

“And your town too, right?” Jack asked

“Yeah” Hamilton explained

“Small world” Jack observed “But for a party host, you seem awfully distracted” He said

“My girl, partner just revealed something to me. Something major” Hamilton stated

“What was it?” Hamilton asked

“I think she just said she wants to become a guy” Hamilton explained, struggling to wrap his head around the idea. However, for Jack, a lot was starting to click into place. Especially about their last encounter.

“Does this change how you feel about them?” Jack asked

“I don’t know. I’m pretty confused about this whole thing” Hamilton replied

“Then maybe you should talk to them about it. Ask questions, try to clarify what’s going on and where your relationship goes from here, if anywhere” Jack suggested.

“That would be the smart thing to do” Hamilton admitted “But first, I need to clear my head and think for a bit”

* * * * *

Jen saw and recognised Jake through the open bedroom door, and walked in.

“Jake? Is that you?” Jen asked

“Jen? What are you doing here?” Jake asked

“Just visiting some friends, you?”

“This is my hometown” Jake explained

“Small world, huh?” Jen observed

“So, how are you feeling? Last time you were pretty banged up” Jake observed

“I healed pretty fast. So, who’s party is this?” Jen asked

“My boyfriend’s, but he might not be anymore” Jake sighed

“Why not?” Jen inquired

“I just explained that I’m starting HRT” Jake stated

“Ah. And how did it go?” Jen asked

“He was confused and ran off. It could have gone better, but it could have gone worse” Jake conceded

“You know, he might come back and have questions. Are you going to have answers?” Jen enquired

“Well..” Jake began, when Hamilton re-entered the room.

* * * * *

Joey lead Scout and Bella into what appeared to be the master bedroom.

“Found it” Joey declared, picking up the phone, and dialling a number.

“Hey Doug, do you know any PI’s who operate out of Connecticut?”

“Aha

Aha

Lemme just write that down” Joey said, finding a pen and notepad in a drawer, and wrote down a name and number.

“Okay, got it thanks Doug. Talk to you soon. Bye now”

“This is someone who can help you find the answers you seek” She declared

“Do you want us to call him right now?” Scout asked, very hesitant

“Why not” Bella declared “No time like the present” And she then took the piece of paper and dialled the number on it. She managed to set up a meeting for tomorrow morning at 8.30. She was pretty surprised at how soon he was available.

“Do you want me to go with you guys?” She asked

They looked at each other and then Scout eventually said “No, I think we can take it from here” sounding confident all of a sudden.

* * * * *

“I have questions” Hamilton declared

“Of course” Jake replied

“First off, who is she and what is she doing here?”

“This is my friend, Jen. She’s here for moral support” Jake explained

“Okay, where do I start...” Hamilton trailed off

Jake handed Hamilton the _What is Hormone Replacement Therapy?_ Pamphlet

“Okay, but there’s probably one question that won’t be answered by this. Why?”

“Because this is who I was always meant to be. And so who I am on the outside, will match who I am on the inside” Jake explained

“Will it make you a fundamentally different person. On the inside, I mean?” Hamilton asked

“No” Jake explained “I’ll still be me. But I will probably be happier and more at ease” Jake explained

Hamilton took a moment to absorb the information.

Then he shook Jen’s hand and said “Sorry, I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Hamilton and this is my party”

“And a hell of a party it is too” Jen observed.

Hamilton then sat down and began reading the pamphlet.

* * * * *

“Will, Hey” Caroline said

“Hi Caroline, how are you?” Will asked politely, but with other things on his mind

“I just broke up with Ryder. I finally realised he’s never going to change” Caroline admitted

“That’s great” Will said

Caroline moved in to kiss Will, but he pulled away

“What’s wrong?” she asked “I thought...”

“Its just bad timing. I really need to go now. Can we talk about this later?” he asked

“Yeah, sure” she said, but they would never get the chance to do so.

* * * * *

“Andie, we need to talk” Jack said, and pulled her into the kitchen

“I thought you were in Italy?” Jack said, confused

“I was, but it was tough fitting in. Between the culture shock and not quite understanding the language, no matter how hard I studied...” Andie began

“And you were trying to get away from all the pressure and you just found more pressure. But why didn’t you tell me where you were?” Jack asked

“Because she didn’t want you to worry” It was Will who had spoken

“Should I have?” Jack demanded

“No, Aunt Georgia has been here the whole time to take care of me” Andie explained

“How have you been spending your time?” Jack asked

“Well, its funny you should ask...” Andie began

“The town gas station was up for sale and Bella and her family had nowhere else to go, so Aunt Georgia and I bought it and I’ve been working there” Andie explained

“You should have told me” Jake said, angrily “Where did you get the money from?”

“Dad’s inheritance” Andie stated

“How could you?” Jack demanded “That money was for college”

“Oh yeah, about that” Andie began “I’m not going to Harvard”

“What about the Italian University?” Jack demanded

“I made it up. I didn’t want you to worry” Andie insisted

Jack was beginning to get angry. But before he said anything, Will interjected “Maybe you should talk to your Aunt, the woman who’s been taking care of her for the past few months”

“You have a point” Jack conceded “Where have you been staying”

“At a local motor inn. Aunt Georgia will probably be there now” Andie said

“Will, you know Hamilton, do you think he’d mind people staying here overnight?” Jack asked

“Sure, why not” Will said

“Then, can you tell Joey and Jen to meet us back at the gas station at 9, tomorrow morning?” Jack asked

“Okay” Will said

“Now, let’s go talk to Aunt Georgia” Jack said

* * * * *

Hamilton was reading over the pamphlet intensely, taking in every detail. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. He was momentarily startled, but went to see who it was.

It was Will.

“Hey, is it okay if people stay here overnight?” Will asked

“Yeah, sure” Hamilton said, half-heartedly

“Oh, by the way, Jen, Jack said to meet back at the gas station at 9am tomorrow” Will explained

“Cool” Jen replied

“I’ll go make up the guest beds” Hamilton said "We can continue this tomorrow"

* * * * *

Bella and Scout were sitting in the diner across from the detective. They explained their situation to him. He furiously took notes as he was listening.

“Okay, is that everything? Have I missed anything?” He asked

“Well, there is one last thing” Bella explained “Don’t tell any of our parents about this. They’re pretty tight lipped about the whole thing, so...”

“Understood. No involvement from the parents” he said

“So, can you help us?” Scout asked

“I think so. My standard rate is $100 a day, plus expenses. Is that okay?” he asked

“Are you willing to foot the bill for this?” Bella asked Scout

“Sure, I guess. I can spend that much without raising too many eyebrows. How long will this take?”

“As long as it takes and not a moment more” He replied, and Bella and Scout realised that was the only answer they were going to get.

* * * * *

Will woke up in Bella’s room. He had been sleeping there since classes ended. However, he was confused that Bella was nowhere to be seen. However, Grace was already awake, so he asked her.

“He and Scout went somewhere. Don’t worry, they said they’d be back by nine” Grace said

Will got up and had a shower. He emerged from the apartment above the gas station around nine.

He saw Bella and Scout coming from the opposite direction and breathed a sigh of relief.

“You had me worried there for a moment” Will said “Is everything alright?”

“Fine, we were just having breakfast” Scout said. He wasn’t wrong. They had indeed had breakfast.

At that moment, four figures approached the gas station. As they came into focus, Will realised they were Hamilton, Jake, Joey and Jen.

“Friends of yours?” Hamilton joked

“Did you guys have a good time last night?” Will asked

“I think its safe to say its a night none of us will ever forget” Jen quipped

Before Will had a chance to ask for clarification, two familiar cars came up from the opposite direction, They stooped and three figures stepped out: The McPhees, Jack, Andie and Georgia.

“You guys sort things out?” Will asked the three of them

“We’re figuring things out” Georgia stated

“Speaking of which..” Jack began, staring at Jen and Joey and fondling his car keys “Would you two mind...”

“Taking your car to Boston, so you can spend more time with your family?” Jen intuited

“Of course not” Joey stated

And then there was a round of hugs.

“Where are you guys going to college?” Joey asked

“Bromwell, in New Jersey” Will stated “You?”

“Boston” Joey replied

“Er, I’m actually going to Oxford” Andie interjected

“Really? That’s great. I’m so proud of you” Joey declared

“Maybe we could all meet up for spring break, or something” Will suggested

“Sound good” Jen replied

"See you in Boston" Jack said

And after another round of hugs, Jen and Joey drove off.

“Well, I guess this is goodbye” Jack said

“Where are you going?” Will asked

“Well, I’m taking these two to New Haven, to the airport, and then I’m heading onto Boston”

“So, you’re leaving too?” Will asked, indicating Georgia

“Yes, but there’s something I need to take care of first.” Georgia explained

“Mr Banks?” Georgia called into the garage

“Yes? What can I do for you, boss?” he replied jokingly

“I’m leaving. But I’ll be back in a few months. But I wanted to give you this first” And pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to him.

“What’s this?” he asked

“A six month rent moratorium” she explained “I know you’re struggling at the moment, so I didn’t want you to worry about rent. But I expect regular updates. Here’s a number you can reach me while I’m overseas”

“I don’t think I can afford...” Mr Banks began

“Then I’ll call you, shall we say once a week?” Georgia suggested and Mr Banks nodded

“But why are you doing this, being so generous I mean?” he inquired, trying not to look this gift horse in the mouth

“I have enough money and enough investments, it doesn’t really matter if one loses money. I can afford it.” Georgia explained

“Oh, one more thing” she said and directed his attention to the approaching Sean “I believe this young man has something to ask you”

“Hi Bella, Hi everyone” he said, then directed his attention to Charlie Banks “Mr Banks, could you teach me how to be a mechanic?” he asked

Mr Banks then placed his arm around Sean and directed him into the garage, saying “ So, you want to become a mechanic?, well you’ve come to the right place...”

There was then another round of hugs and then Andie kissed Will passionately and the McPhees drove off, leaving Will, Scout, Bella, Hamilton and Jake sitting on the kerb.

“I just realised the next time we’re all together like this, we’ll all be college students” Will observed

“Now there’s a scary thought.” Scout retorted

“So, what how’s everyone spending the summer?” Bella asked

“Well, my dad found out about my mom’s affair with Finn, so my mom is moving to New Haven and I’m spending the summer with her there” Hamilton explained

“My mom is being super supporting and said she’s going to find me the best specialist in New York” Jake explained

“Specialist?” Will asked. Jake then realised he and Scout didn’t know about this

“Its a long story. Ask Bella sometime” Jake suggested, realising neither he, nor Scout knew

“I’m probably not the best person to explain, but I’ll do my best” Bella stated “Let’s just say, come this fall, Jake will be a very different person”

Will and Scout were intrigued, but decided not to follow up now.

“Well, my family is spending the summer in the Hamptons, not too far from here” Scout explained “Will, Bella, you guys are more than welcome to come with me”

“No thanks, this place would fall apart without me.” Bella replied

“Thanks for the offer, but not this time. I think I’ll just stay and help Bella” Will replied

“You know, you could always make up with your dad” Bella suggested

“You’re not trying to get rid of me, are you?” Will joked

“Not at all” Bella replied, seriously

Then, one by one, Hamilton, Jake and Scout were picked up by their respective parents, leaving only Will and Bella.

“I’m going to miss them” Bella stated

“Yeah, but in a weird way, I’m also going to miss this town when we leave.” Will replied

Then the daily coach to New York City pulled up and a couple dozen passengers emerged to stretch their legs, get something to eat or drink, and maybe even relieve themselves.

Bella and Will exchanged a glance and without a word, both went inside to take care of them.

**Author's Note:**

> When we next meet our five characters (all the others are being written out), they will be starting College. Stay tuned for Young Americans - Season 2, coming soon....


End file.
